Salvaging
' MoltenFreddySalvage.jpg|Molten Freddy being salvaged. ScraptrapSalvage.png|Scraptrap being salvaged. ScrapBabysSalvage.jpg|Scrap Baby being salvaged. LeftySalvage.jpg|Lefty being salvaged. Salvaging' is one of the major mechanics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. It is an optional section that occurs on the first four nights after the management phase, in which the player can throw away or salvage the animatronics. These animatronics are Molten Freddy, Scraptrap, Scrap Baby and Lefty. Each animatronic that can be salvaged was found in the back alley. After Henry explains what options are open to the player, they can either proceed with the salvage or throw it back into the alley. If the player decides to throw an animatronic away, the entire phase will be skipped. This means the animatronic will not appear as a threat during the management portion, but the player will miss out on the salvage income. Additionally, throwing out even a single animatronic will lead to the bad ending, as they are reprimanded for failing one of their most important duties. * Swallowed By the Void, the ambience that plays in the salvaging sections. Gameplay If the player decides to salvage the animatronic, the Salvage section begins immediately. This process is simple; Henry will play one out of five audio prompts through the tape, to which the player will be asked to monitor the animatronic for signs of movement or other responsiveness, and afterwards fill out the salvage report. This is done by checking any of the three boxes, "Yes", "No", or "Unsure", on the form itself, based on whether or not the animatronic responds. When the player puts down the salvage report, regardless of answers or audio prompts, there is a chance the animatronic may have moved. There are three states: Neutral, where the animatronic begins the salvage; Attentive; and Hostile. However, the player can protect themselves with a taser, which will reset the animatronic to its "Neutral" state. This can be safely done a maximum of three times, but more will damage the animatronic and reduce the salvage income. The Salvage is considered successful if the form is completed and all five prompts are played, after which the player will have the salvage reward added to their income for the next day. If an animatronic is in its Hostile state, it has a chance to jumpscare the player at any given moment, immediately ending the salvage in failure, and causing a screen saying "You lost the salvage. And something is loose in your pizzeria..." to appear after the initial jumpscare. If the player is jumpscared by a Hostile animatronic, the salvage fails and no income is gained. Whether the salvage ends in failure or success, the animatronic will now show up in the management section of gameplay as an additional threat. There is a chance that buying marked down items will contain a unsalvaged animatronic (whether their night has not yet come, or if the player threw them out). If this happens, the animatronic immediately becomes active as a threat during the management segment; additionally, during the animatronic's Salvage segment, the animatronic will be replaced with a crude cutout of a winking smiley and a sign reading "There's No One Here (I'm Already Inside)", with the only option being to throw it out, without salvage income. In the "Rare Finds Auction" catalog, Lefty can be immediately purchased for $5. This will immediately make it active as a threat, and will cause the player to miss out on the opportunity for $5000 that can be gained for salvaging him. Should the player opt to salvage all of the animatronics (or have allowed them all in through other means), the game will continue to the true ending at the cost of a higher difficulty during the management phase due to the ever-increasing number of hostiles roaming the vents. It only matters that all four animatronics are active in the management phase by the game's final night. Gallery Paragraph4.png Wink.png File:D52904BA-96D5-46E6-AF03-09D2F6ED38D7.png|Molten Freddy’s docile stage during his salvage File:9A7C7C1E-E87E-4E29-9791-03FE9EDDEB17.png|Molten Freddy’s reaction stage File:2D504B94-9341-493A-A282-688AF0F61083.png|Molten Freddy’s hostile stage Molten Freddy Salvage Room Jumpscare.gif|Molten Freddy’s salvage jumpscare File:D420C37D-D9E1-4253-9D62-FC6CC7CA68D6.png|William’s docile stage during his salvage File:F61D479D-D254-4196-B708-87D38FCE19C8.png|William’s reaction stage File:2F54772A-5F78-4D75-8466-3D745BF96BBF.png|William’s hostile stage File:F74CD1DB-5B73-47CC-AB59-F020CB43E6F7.gif|William Afton’s salvage jumpscare File:85158E02-3137-4734-8D05-EBFFCDDF49B8.png|Baby’s docile stage during her salvage File:3DEFE654-A4C3-42A0-8B08-01F97B01C065.png|Baby’s reaction stage File:040A9A3A-9811-4ABC-8E70-B9597B482FC8.png|Baby’s hostile stage File:7AD09C21-38A9-465F-8D40-4B16A1E6862C.gif|Scrap Baby’s salvage jumpscare File:050F7CD6-ABBA-4161-853B-EC2FA1A01805.png|Lefty’s docile stage during his salvage File:318D6D65-6130-49B3-980B-DBDD0EC280E7.png|Lefty’s reaction stage File:F70B9639-364E-43C2-9789-C504E9E2B351.png|Lefty’s hostile stage File:EEFEE4E4-F95E-4EF3-8D73-2C33A8A09348.gif|Lefty’s salvage jumpscare Trivia * In canon, the salvaging is done by Michael Afton, who salvages them all, leading to the Completion Ending. * Michael can receive $500 of salvage price if Molten Freddy is salvaged successfully. Scraptrap earns $1000, while Scrap Baby earns $2000. Lefty earns $5000. * Molten Freddy can hide in the Discount Ball Pit, Scraptrap can hide in Nedd Bear, Scrap Baby can hide in a stage. Lefty can be bought for $5 in the Rare Finds Auction. * If the player chooses to throw the animatronic back in the alley, then the Tutorial Unit will say: "Don't forget Saturday. You want them all to be in one place." Category:Game Mechanics Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator